


Привычка

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Smoking, Smoking Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Чем дольше они ругаются, тем чаще Гало смотрит не на струю дыма, которую выпускают тонкие губы, а на сами губы. Не на сигарету, которую вертят тонкие пальцы – как же непривычно видеть их без перчаток, обнаженными, - а на них"в последнее время я слишком много курю, пусть и виновник этого тоже закурит XD
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Привычка

\- Это опасно для здоровья!  
\- А каждый день рисковать на работе – не опасно?  
\- Это другое!  
\- А съедать по шесть пицц за раз – не опасно? А садиться после этого на мотоцикл? Ты же его раздавишь.  
\- Это! Другое!  
Они ругаются вдохновенно, не давая друг другу спуска, в ход идут медицинские факты, мат, один раз Лио даже кинул в него коллекционный матой, и Гало не разговаривал с ним после этого целых полтора часа. Потом, правда, не выдержал.  
Подумаешь, спустил в унитаз пачку за пачкой целый блок! Сигареты – это зло!  
Лио утверждает другое. Он говорит, что зло тут – сам Гало, что каждый раз, когда Лио щелкает зажигалкой, смотрит на мерцающий огонек сигареты, втягивает в легкие горячий дым, он снова будто ненадолго чувствует в себе живое тепло промара.  
Что многие бывшие Опаленные так и не смогли оправиться от потери, не смогли жить новой жизнью. Что Лио еще повезло. Что Гало достал жаловаться.  
День за днем они спорят, день за днем Гало пытается найти аргументы получше, но сделать это все сложней и сложней. Чем дольше они ругаются, тем чаще Гало смотрит не на струю дыма, которую выпускают тонкие губы, а на сами губы. Не на сигарету, которую вертят тонкие пальцы – как же непривычно видеть их без перчаток, обнаженными, - а на них.  
Лио плотно обхватывает губами фильтр сигареты, и Гало ощущает тревожное, ноющее беспокойство. Ему кажется, что дымом пропах весь пожарный штаб, вся его квартира, весь город. Сам Гало. Что дышать с каждым днем становится все труднее, что в легких вместо воздуха – раскаленный дым, а на языке – вкус сигарет Лио.  
Если все время находиться так близко к курильщику, немудрено надышаться и самому.  
Лио быстро проводит по губам кончиком языка, прежде чем выпустить изо рта дым, и Гало забывает очередной – ужасно веский – довод.  
Чем дольше Гало смотрит на его губы, тем ясней понимает: самое опасное для здоровья – не пиццы, не лихая езда по ночной трассе и не ежедневный риск на работе, а это зрелище.  
\- Это просто немного напоминает прошлую жизнь. Лучшую ее часть. Нелегко отказываться от старых привычек, разве ты не понимаешь? – спрашивает Лио, и Гало с трудом переводит взгляд выше.  
Глаза Лио глядят насмешливо, и Гало опять взвивается:  
\- Ага, а еще в прошлой жизни вы палили все без разбору! Что, планируешь и дальше поджигать людей?  
\- Нет, - улыбается Лио, туша сигарету. - Только одного.  
Его губы жесткие, но очень нежные, от их осторожных прикосновений у Гало подкашиваются ноги. На вкус как табак и розы – странное, невозможное сочетание, но за последние несколько недель Гало уже привык к странному и невозможному. А от привычек ужасно тяжело избавляться.  
Может, и не стоит?


End file.
